


Hostages

by Quakerlass



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Off Screen Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Peter is taken hostage as he tries to find out what a group of rogue hunters is hiding, little does he know it's a vampire, one Aro Volturi. Can Peter trust him enough for the two of them to escape before the hunters decide what to do with them?
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Hostages

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for descriptions of the violence and injuries.

Peter groaned head swimming with pain as the two men dragged him upstairs. He moved his feet, trying to get them back under him, trying to fight back. But all that happened was one of his captors punched him hard in the stomach. He doubled over in pain but they took no notice, and continued to drag him upstairs to a landing where they unlocked a door and threw him into the room beyond.   
“I’d stay behind the line if I were you,” called one of them and Peter heard them laugh as they locked the door and walked back down the stairs.  
After a few moments Peter pulled himself upright and tried the door anyway, grumbling when it proved to be locked as he’d expected.  
“Fuck,” he exclaimed, kicking halfheartedly at it before starting to look round the room he’d been locked in. 

It was mostly empty except for an old mattress in one corner and another door, which he hoped led to a bathroom. As he walked towards it he noticed a red line running across the floor, and he realised it must have been what his captors had been talking about. As he looked around to see what was on the other side of it he heard a rattle of chains, and followed the sound to see a dark figure standing against the wall in the shadows.  
Peter froze, staring; the figure was about his height, but more solidly built than Peter’s skinny frame. It had long black hair reaching past its shoulders, and very pale skin, but it was when it opened its eyes that Peter began to panic.   
The eyes were bright red and Peter knew that he was in a lot more trouble than he’d ever imagined. He now knew he was locked in a room with a vampire.

“Oh shit!” he gasped, backing up against the wall, wishing he could back up right through it.  
“You are quite safe I assure you,” came a deep voice. “As long as you stay on that side of the line anyway,” it finished with a grin that showed a lot of very white, very sharp, teeth. Then it turned slightly to indicate the chains around it’s waist that were keeping it attached to the wall.   
“Wait, can’t you just break them?” asked Peter. “You can’t fool me, I’m a vampire hunter, I know all about you creatures. If you’re going to eat me just get the hell on with it,” he finished, trying not to look afraid as he looked the vampire in the eyes.  
“A vampire hunter, well vampire hunter, no I cannot just break them. Believe me if I could I would have and these scum would be dead.” The look he gave Peter made him glad the vampire was chained up, even if he still didn’t entirely believe that he couldn’t get free. “I do not know where they found these sigils they have engraved on them but I cannot break the chains. Now vampire hunter, tell me, what is the date?”  
“The date?” asked Peter confusedly, before adding, “Call me Peter.”  
“Peter, my name is Aro; I wish to know how long I have been held here.”  
Peter gave him a long look before replying, “It’s 30th July.”  
“And the year?”  
“2015.”  
“Ah,” was Aro’s only response.  
After waiting a moment Peter said, “So how long?”  
“It has been several years since I was trapped in this accursed place,” answered Aro quietly.  
“Fucking hell,” exclaimed Peter. “Have they even fed you in all that time?”  
“No, they have mostly left me alone, once they realised I was not safe to get close to. Their early attempts at interrogation did not end well for them,” said Aro with a grin. “Now I believe they hope I will be hungry enough to deal with you when you inevitably slip up and cross the line. Which will remove another problem for them.”  
“Fuck,” Peter swore again.  
“As I said before, you are quite safe regardless of how hungry I am. I am no longer the kind of vampire who eats innocent victims,” said Aro continuing to stand by the wall.  
“Yeah well, excuse me if I don’t take the word of a bloodsucker,” sneered Peter.

“What do they even want to risk keeping you for?” asked Peter after a little while. “Hell, how did they even manage to trap you?”  
Aro gave him an assessing look, “I think they hope if they can keep me here long enough I will become sufficiently desperate that I will tell them my people’s secrets. As for how they trapped me, I am not about to tell another hunter how that was achieved. Unfortunately for them they have severely underestimated my tolerance.”  
“Huh,” Peter huffed. “How long can you last without food?”  
“Long enough,” was the only answer, which Peter could respect. He wouldn’t be up for telling a potential enemy his secrets either.

“Wonder if they’re going to starve me too,” Peter said with a yawn. “Fuck I could do with a drink as well,” he continued sitting down on the mattress. “Not to mention some pain killers.”  
“You are not badly hurt,” stated Aro. “I would be able to hear any serious injuries you had.”  
Peter gave him a sharp look, and then shrugged. “I’ve had worse.”   
“Would you tell me your story?” asked Aro after a moment. “It has been a long while since I have had someone to talk to.”  
Peter sighed, he didn’t trust the vampire, but he was kinda bored already and he hadn’t been in there long. He figured it would be safe enough if he stuck to the basics.

“My name is Peter Vincent; I started hunting vampires a year ago after tracking down the vampire who killed my parents, with the help of a couple of young friends of mine. Before that I was a magician.”  
“A magician,” said Aro sounding interested. Then he stepped forward to sit opposite Peter, on his side of the line. He looked relaxed enough he could have been lounging on a throne, not the grubby floor of a half empty old room.   
Peter grumbled to himself how unfair it was that the vampire still looked immaculate, despite having been held captive for years. It did however also prove that the chain attaching Aro to the wall did only allow him to reach the red line.  
“I have always loved magic,” continued Aro. “Even though with my superior eyesight I can always see how the tricks are done.”  
“Yeah well, most humans can’t,” said Peter. “And even if they can I make a good show of it so people are entertained anyway. Now, what’s your story?”  
“My name is Aro Volturi, my family and I run a small town in Italy. We look after the local townspeople as well as providing judgements in disputes for other vampires and we rule on vampires who have taken the lives of innocents.”  
“You didn’t do a very good job with the one who killed my parents,” said Peter looking down at the floor.  
“I am sorry,” said Aro and he sounded sincere, which made Peter look up in surprise and catch his eye.   
“Well it’s over now,” said Peter quietly.  
They were both quiet for a while after that, lost in their own thoughts.   
Eventually Peter looked up and said, “So tell me about this town of yours.”

They’d been talking for some time when Aro suddenly stood and walked back to his corner. “Our captors return, I do not think it is wise for them to know we have been talking.”   
Peter nodded and stayed sitting where he was.  
“Hey you in there, you still alive?” came a voice from outside the door.  
“No thanks to you,” replied Peter in a loud voice.   
“Keep away from the door, unless you want to get shot. And trust me you don’t want to bleed in there.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Peter grumbled, not moving. He’d considered attacking the guy as he walked in, but Aro had informed him that he could hear at least ten other people in the building and he thought it would be safer to work out their routines for a while before attempting escape. So he continued to sit on the mattress and watch the two guards enter, one holding a tray with a bowl and plastic cup on it and the other holding a gun which he kept pointed at Peter.

Both of the guards kept shooting nervous looks across the room towards where Aro stood in the shadows.   
“It hasn’t moved,” said Peter helpfully.  
“You should be grateful,” said the tray holder, before all but dropping it and backing quickly out the door.  
“Are you sure it’s real?” called Peter as the door closed, unable to help himself. He turned to grin at Aro, who found himself unable to hold back a smile at Peter’s antics.   
Peter was less impressed when he saw his food. A bowl of what looked like watery porridge and the empty glass. Fortunately he now knew the other door did lead to a bathroom, although it only contained a toilet and a tiny sink. But at least Peter knew he’d always have something to drink. He didn’t really want to eat the porridge, especially when Aro referred to it as gruel, but he knew it was better to eat and keep his strength up. 

The next few days passed in the same way, two guards bought Peter food once or twice a day, usually more porridge, and the rest of the time seemed content to leave them alone.   
Peter and Aro talked during the day, gradually sharing more information about themselves and their lives, as well as making notes about their captors while Peter exercised and tried to get some sleep on the thin mattress during the night.

It was around two weeks later when, at around four am, two of their captors burst in and dragged Peter out.   
Aro wanted to do something, but they had already agreed that they would keep their new friendship between them so it couldn’t be used against them. Their captors always kept the red line between them and Aro anyway, although Aro was careful not to move and to stay quiet against the wall when they were in the room, to try and lull them into a false sense of security. 

It was many hours later when Peter was thrown back into the room, to lay groaning slightly where he landed.  
“Peter,” Aro called to him, once the guards had gone. He moved as close to the line as the chain would allow, trying to reach out to Peter.  
“Fuck,” moaned Peter, after a few moments. “I’m ok,” he tried to reassure Aro although the vampire could tell he was quite badly hurt, certainly compared to when he’d first arrived.  
“Peter, try not to move too much, I believe you have several cracked ribs.”  
“Yeah I got that,” answered Peter. “I’m just glad that’s all they did.”  
“What did they want?” asked Aro once Peter had got settled on the mattress.   
“My friends Charley and Amy must have found out where we are,” answered Peter. “They weren’t happy when I wouldn’t answer their questions about the two young people they’d seen spying on the building. I knew they’d come after me, they knew I was working this case. As I said before we’d heard there were some hunters who had something valuable stashed here. Didn’t figure it’d be a vampire though,” Peter laughed, and then clutched at his ribs. “Fuck, I shouldn’t have done that. I just wish they’d managed to keep out of sight. I hope they don’t get caught as well.”  
“My family will also be looking for me, unfortunately they have no idea where in the world I am,” sighed Aro. “As you know I was visiting several countries where I have estates, taking a break from leadership duties when I was captured. They will know I am missing by now but it will take them some time to find me.”  
They sat quietly for a while trying to decide what to do. Peter had just managed to drop off to sleep when the two captors returned and dragged him out of the room again.

This time when he was returned, Peter was hardly able to move.   
“Peter,” said Aro, sounding worried. “Next time when I hear them coming you need to move closer to the line.”  
“No,” groaned Peter, “we agreed.”  
“Peter you are seriously hurt, next time you might not come back.”  
“Fuck my life,” grumbled Peter.  
“If they kill you there will be no one to help your friends,” said Aro quietly.  
“Ok,” sighed Peter. “Just give me plenty of warning. I’ll need some time to move.”  
He still wasn’t entirely sure he could trust Aro, despite his growing attraction to the vampire. But he knew he really had no choice. He was right, there was every chance they would kill him next time and they couldn’t risk waiting for a rescue. Peter wasn’t prepared to put his friends or himself at more risk.

It wasn’t long before Aro was calling to Peter, “I can hear them coming back.”  
Peter shuffled as quickly as he could across the floor and was lying by the line when the two guards came in. Aro was back by the wall when the door opened. The two guards, not expecting any resistance, were not paying attention to him. So as they grabbed Peter they were certainly not expecting Aro to be suddenly on their side of the room reaching across the line to grab one of them by the arm.  
They both screamed and, as Aro let go, they dropped Peter and ran out of the room.

“Peter,” said Aro urgently. “Peter, we need to get out of here.”  
“We’ll be fine for a while,” answered Peter sitting up. “They’ll be too scared to come back in for a while after that move,” he chuckled.  
“You don’t understand. They know where your friends are hiding and my family,” he stopped for a moment seeming unsure what to say. “Some of my family have found me, the two youngest members. Our captors know we will not talk but they plan to trap our friends and use them to make us talk. The things they plan Peter, I cannot let that happen, Jane and Alec are like my children.”  
“Wait, how you know what they’re planning?” asked Peter.  
“I have a gift, once I touch someone, if I will it, I can know all their thoughts. When I grabbed the guard I saw what they mean to do.”  
“Have you read my thoughts?” asked Peter, looking worriedly at him.  
“You have my word that I have not, nor will I in the future without your consent.”  
“Fine,” said Peter. “My thoughts are all about how much pain I’m in and how fucked we are anyway. C’mere, let me look at those chains, perhaps we can break the sigils somehow.”

Peter looked at them for a while, but couldn’t see how to damage the sigils enough to break whatever spell they made up. The fact that Aro hadn’t been able to break them either in all the time he’d been there also suggested that was a dead end.   
Then Peter groaned, “I’m such a fucking idiot.”  
“You have an idea,” said Aro sounding excited.  
“It’s obvious,” answered Peter, grabbing his leather jacket, which fortunately their captors had left him. He pulled loose a fabric patch which looked to be part of the jacket, to reveal a large pin.   
“Hold still,” said Peter grabbing the lock that held the chain around Aro’s waist. It only took a few moments for Aro to see what he was doing.  
“You are going to pick the lock,” he said in surprise. “Can you do that with such a simple tool?”  
“Hell yeah,” answered Peter. “I told you I was a magician, part of my act was being chained up and escaping. I really learned how to pick a lock with a pin in my mouth, Houdini style.” As Peter worked on the lock he said, “Once I get this undone, I take it you can get us out of here?”  
“I do not have my usual strength, being here for so long has drained my reserves,” answered Aro.  
“Do you, would you take some blood from me?” asked Peter nervously.  
“I do not think that will be necessary,” replied Aro. “I suggest that when I am free you call for help, once one of our captors enters the room I will no longer be hungry and strength will not be a problem,” finished Aro ominously.   
Peter thought he should feel guilty, but in truth didn’t have much sympathy for the people who’d tortured him and planned to do the same to his friends. 

Aro sighed in relief as the chain finally came loose. “Thank you for trusting me Peter,” he said looking him honestly in the eye.  
“Not entirely sure I do,” grinned Peter. “But what’s life without a bit of risk?” then he began to yell.  
“Help! Get me out of here, Help!” then he screamed.  
Aro watched him with a raised eyebrow, impressed at Peter’s showmanship.  
“Let me out, I’ll tell you whatever you want to know, get me away from it.”

It didn’t take long for them to hear someone at the door and a voice say, “alright, alright, shut the hell up.”  
As the door opened and one of their captors barged in Peter, who’d been waiting by the door, tripped him, and moved quickly out of the way as the man fell to the floor. Aro grabbed him in seconds, while Peter looked away, not wanting to watch although he still felt little guilt over what was happening. Fortunately it didn’t take long for Aro to be suddenly at Peter’s side as he watched the door, licking his lips.  
“I suppose there is no chance of you remaining here while I take care of the rest of our captors?” he asked.  
“Not a chance,” replied Peter, wincing as he reached down to grab the now very dead guard’s gun and keys.   
Aro sighed but didn’t argue further, merely saying “I do not think he will try to escape,” when Peter locked the door behind them as they stepped cautiously onto the landing looking around.  
“No, but if anyone comes I want there to be some chance they think we’re still in there.”  
Aro nodded understanding and said, “Most of the guards are in the room on the left. I will enter and kill as many as possible. I suggest you remain on the stairs and shoot any who try to escape or any that come from other parts of the building.”  
“Sounds like a plan,” answered Peter, crouching down on the stairs, sighting the gun on the doorway.

Aro glided down the stairs, stood listening at the door for a few seconds then slipped inside. There was silence for a moment, followed by yelling, which quickly turned to terrified screaming.   
Several of the men managed to escape through the door, but Peter shot them before they could get far.   
As he heard the front door open Peter turned to shoot whoever was about to walk in but stopped at the last minute as he saw it was Charley.  
“Fuck Charley,” called Peter as he saw Amy enter next followed by two very young looking kids who he guessed must be Aro’s family.   
“Peter,” Charley answered but stopped as a final scream, suddenly cut off, came from the room and Aro walked out, covered in blood.   
Charley turned to him, eyes wide, but the two kids, who Peter knew must be vampires, ran to Aro and hugged him, seemingly not bothered by the blood.   
“That’s Aro,” said Peter, making his way downstairs, holding on to the rail. “He’s on our side.”  
“Yeah we know,” said Charley. “We met up with Jane and Alec while we were looking for you and they explained they were looking for Aro and we realised you must be close by too.”

“They are all dealt with,” said Aro, returning Jane and Alec’s hugs.   
“We’d come to rescue you,” said Amy. “But I suppose we should have guessed you’d manage to stage a break out.”  
“You know it,” answered Peter, as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Then he groaned and clutched at his ribs.  
“Peter,” said Charley, sounding worried. “You ok man?”  
“He is not,” said Aro, before Peter could answer. “He is badly hurt. He has several cracked ribs; a couple of broken fingers, multiple contusions and I believe a concussion. You two should take him to a physician immediately and we will clean up here. I promise you there will be nothing left to compromise you.”  
“What, no,” said Peter, looking at him in annoyance. “I’m fine; we’re not leaving you here. What if some others come?”  
“You forget my gift Peter. I know these were the only people involved in this operation. They have been long disowned by the rest of the hunter community.”  
Peter grumbled, but he knew Aro was right. His pain was getting worse now the adrenalin was wearing off.   
“Fine, but make sure I, we, know you’re ok once you’re done,” said Peter giving in and grabbing some paper to write his number and address down.  
“Of course,” smiled Aro, putting the paper carefully in his pocket. “I need to ensure that you have fully recovered from your injuries anyway. And to thank you for your help these past weeks.”  
“Ah it was nothing,” said Peter looking down, cheeks flushed pink as Charley and Amy looked at him curiously. 

A few days later and Peter was back home when he heard a knock at the door. He thought it was probably Charley and Amy but when they didn’t come in he went and opened the door looking in surprise at Aro.   
“Aro, what are you doing here?” he asked.  
“I have come to check up on your injuries as I said,” answered Aro. “May I come in?”  
“Oh of course,” smiled Peter stepping back. “Wait, do you need my permission to enter?”  
“Of course not,” said Aro. “It is merely polite.”  
Peter couldn’t help but laugh a little at that as he guided Aro into the living room and indicated he should take a seat.  
“I had expected you to still be in the hospital,” said Aro as he got settled on the couch.  
“Charley and Amy did try to make me stay in,” answered Peter. “But I fucking hate hospitals so I checked myself out. I’m feeling better being here anyway.”  
“You do seem better,” said Aro looking him over. “Your broken ribs are no longer so noisy.”  
“They bandaged me up well in the hospital and fortunately I didn’t have a concussion so I should be fully healed in a few weeks.”  
“That is good,” said Aro. “I also wanted to thank you for your help with escaping. I do not like to think what might have happened had you not been there.”  
“It was nothing,” mumbled Peter embarrassedly. “You would have got out eventually.”  
“I was going to suggest I take you for a meal to thank you, but perhaps you would prefer it if I cooked something for you here?” said Aro.  
“Wait you can cook?” said Peter in surprise.  
“Of course, I am very old and have learned many things in my life time. I may have chefs at home but I still like to cook for myself on occasion. Or well for guests as I do not need to eat.”  
“Huh, well Charley and Amy have been making sure I’ve got plenty of food in so let’s go take a look what we’ve got.”

The following hours were some of the happiest Peter had spent in years. As Aro cooked they talked and laughed in a way they hadn’t been able to do at the hands of their captors. The tentative friendship they had formed in their captivity became stronger and began to grow into something more.  
When Peter had finished eating and they were sat close to each other on Peter’s large couch watching a movie, Peter said nervously, “Thanks for that, it was really nice. Maybe I could take you out somewhere, next time?” he looked up hopefully at Aro.  
“That sounds wonderful my dear,” answered Aro and, as they sat back to continue watching the movie, he slipped an arm round Peter’s shoulders and smiled as Peter leaned into him.

**Author's Note:**

> All violence is off screen, injuries are only discussed, not in graphic detail. The hunters are all killed, some by Aro but again nothing too graphic. If you've watched Fright Night you'll be fine with this.
> 
> Yes I'm aware of Prodigal Son, where do you think I got the idea of the chains and the red line?
> 
> No I don't know how they trapped Aro, why do you think I chickened out of describing it? Feel free to leave your theories in the comments. 
> 
> If you like this pairing check out vincturi on tumblr!


End file.
